


A Celebratory Drink

by wack000



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Karaoke, M/M, a Gone Girl reference, it's a song fic because I am weak, it's got it all, non-malicious manipulation, set probably during the middle of season 1, tipsy!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack000/pseuds/wack000
Summary: After successfully closing a case, the investigation team go out to celebrate. Will has a few drinks too many, Beverly hogs the karaoke machine, and Hannibal seizes an opportunity...(There's no non-con, I promise)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	A Celebratory Drink

With the way Will had been drinking since the beginning of the night, it was really no surprise that he ended up behind the microphone. It had started with a hesitant, polite glass of whiskey. Then another, and another, and with his inhibitions lowered far enough his streak was broken by something served with a pineapple wedge and curly straw. He’d sampled Beverly’s tonic mix, Alana’s craft beer, and nearly downed the entirety of whatever was in Jack Crawford’s cup. They were all too swallowed by the celebration in the air of a job well done to be troubled by Will’s actions. 

The bar was lit with dim amber light, reflected off the brown lacquer of the booths and wood panelling. The cement floor had a sticky film from night after night of spilled drinks, smeared around by a poor mop job. The length of the bar had the same sheen to it, contributing to the haze of alcohol that filled the room.

It was mostly a whim to go out drinking, almost squashed by the lateness of the hour, until they’d found this place. “The Bar”, as it was called, closed when the sun came up and sported a rating of 4.5 stars. “Well, that settles it.” Jack Crawford said. The team had quickly found out that this bar not only provided drinks and assorted appetizers, it had a fantastic karaoke machine. 

It was Beverly Katz who broke the machine in for the night with an upbeat pop song, and the queue continued from there. Renditions of jukebox hits, good and bad, were performed by nearly every member in attendance. 

Hannibal, strikingly matched to the color palette of the room in his deep brown suit, politely declined the microphone from behind his whiskey. He was content to let the others have their fun, and to watch the building of Will’s nerve to take a turn. Among his mental notes were the thoughts of a good, dry glass of wine when he returned home. He didn’t dare ask for a bottle from The Bar, sparing himself the disappointment. 

Alana and Jack accompanied him in the barstools, though they had gotten up for the occasional concert. Beverly, Jimmy, and Zeller seemed in their own little world, monopolizing the machine. Will was torn between both groups, mostly spectating from a seat closer to the microphone stand, and chatting with whoever was waiting for their turn. Hannibal was sure that Will’s tolerance threshold was about to be reached once he started to loosen his shoulders, self consciousness forgotten and replaced by moxie.

Abruptly, glass in hand, Will stood and walked to the machine to punch in his song, to the tune of much fanfare from Beverly. Hannibal quelled his curiosity with a sip from his own cup as he tried to appear oblivious, eyes scanning the rows of bottles on the wall. The soft bassy intro came from the speakers, a song he vaguely recognized, and Alana tapped his elbow. “Will’s going to sing?” she asked, surprised. “Apparently, “ Jack answered. Their attentions were focused on the stage and Hannibal turned with them. 

Will’s eyes were fully closed as he waited for the beat he would start on. His hands were wrapped around the microphone and his cup simultaneously, and there was a sway in his step as he felt for the music. 

“I must have been through about a million girls,  
I love them than I leave them alone,”

Had Hannibal been a man of any less self control, his breath would have hitched in his throat. It threatened to. 

“I didn’t care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone.” 

From the front of the bar, Beverly whistled.

“But then I fooled around and fell in love,  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did.  
I fooled around and fell in love,  
Fooled around and fell in love.” 

Will paused as the guitar played, still swaying, still the embodiment of the very concept of music, and took a sip of his drink. There was a softness to his voice, tender and genuine, that Hannibal had not expected. 

“It used to be when I’d see someone that I liked  
I’d get out my book and write down their name,”

He was more comfortable, more expressive, swaying not only from foot to foot but with his neck and hands, gesturing into the air. 

“But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side,  
I’d just tear out that page.  
I fooled around and fell in love,  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you.”

Will’s eyes were opening slightly, peeking out at the room through his eyelids. Hannibal swore he saw them graze his own. 

“I fooled around and fell in love,  
I fooled around and fell in love.  
Free, on my own is the way I used to be,”

There was a tightness in his chest as he watched, entranced. It seemed everyone else was, too. It was a rare moment of vulnerability from the ever stony Will. 

“Ah,” he sighed. “But since I met you, love’s got a hold on me.  
It’s got a hold on me now,  
I can’t let go of you,  
I fooled around and fell in love,  
I fooled around and fell in love.  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,”

The song began to unravel as it neared its end, as did Will. His eyes were closed again, fully concentrating on the vibration in the room mixing with his own voice. It began its fade, instrumental, and Will was content to sway it out on the stage. As it finished, he took the final sip of his drink and returned to his seat next to Beverly, who applauded him and ordered another round of fries. Will nodded in agreement and set his head down on his arm, drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The song is "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop.


End file.
